Romance At the Academy
by PremierofTime
Summary: What if, When the empire took over, things actually became better. What if Sabine and Ezra were sent to the imperial Academy, How will this affect their relationship. See their lives turn upside down as they experience an emotion called love. (Rewriting in progress) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Welcome to the brand new "Romance at the Academy" story, as a result of the vote which I took, although if you're new to this story you wouldn't know what I am talking about, so just to give you a brief understanding, I asked whether I should continue this story after I adopted it from my cousin, the former holder of this account, Cyberleader, and the results flooded in saying that I should continue this story, so now I give you….. "Romance at The Academy V.2"**

 **By the way, I'm going to be introducing the characters in this first chapter via Sabine's Point of View (P.O.V)**

 **And finally, anything that is in** _ **Italic**_ **is a flash back, anything BOLD or bracketed is me intervening in the story so if you don't want to read the things I tend to talk about during my stories, just scroll along**

Hi, I'm Sabine Wren, a level 5 imperial Academy student, head prefect and one of the most popular girls at the Academy.

I'm sixteen by the way, exactly sixteen. My birthday was just yesterday where I just got the best day of my life **(if any of you expect smut, go screw yourselves)**

Meet my Best Friends, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Synndula, Kanan's a senior here and he treats me like I'm his little sister, which I'm not fond of all the time. Hera's my best friend in my class who I spend most of my time with her, she's also one of the best TIE fighter pilot in training in the Whole academy

Most of the boys that are in my school are quite nice to me, well except one, the second head prefect, Ezra Bridger. I still remember the very first time I met him, ugh…

 _FLASHBACK!_

" _So, Miss Wren. I take it that you're satisfied with everything?" A grim old figure asked_

" _Yes, Principal Tarkin, I think I'll be quite happy with being the new head prefect" I said as I nodded her head_

" _Though I still haven't met my partner" I said_

" _Ah, yes. Ezra Bridger, the other head prefect, one of the most elite field operatives in training yet, he held that title ever since he got here, he hasn't been challenged for that position yet, though I'm pretty sure you'll be better than him" Principal Tarkin said_

" _Now where is he?" Tarkin said as he looked around for him_

" _I think he's outside talking to his friend, perhaps you can check outside the Academy's Gardens while I check the training rooms" Principal Tarkin said_

" _Alright" I said before she walked outside_

 _The moment I walked outside and into the Academy's gorgeous gardens, I was hit by a cool breeze air._

" _Ah, today's weather is good" I said as she began to walk around the gardens_

 _As I was walking around I accidentally stumbled across a trip wire which set of a bell,_

" _What the-?" I said in shock_

 _Before me could even finish her sentence, a purple lasat dressed in camouflage along with another figure who was also dressed in camouflage jumped out of the bushes and fired paintballs at me which took me by shock and caused me to fall into the bush behind me_

" _Umm, Ezra I think we may have got the wrong person….." The Lasat said_

" _Ugh….." I groaned as I sat up_

" _Do you need a hand?" The figure said as he offered me his hand_

" _No I Don't!" I said as I brushed off some dirt that was on me,_

" _I think you just messed with the wrong person, do you know who I am?" I said_

" _No," The Lasat replied_

" _I'm the new Head prefect!" I happily announced_

" _Ah, nice to meet you!" the figure said as he removed his helmet to reveal a stunning looking face that was accompanied by- Wait What?! What am I thinking?!_

" _Hi, I'm Ezra. Your partner" Ezra said as he offered to shake hands with me_

" _Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I said as I stormed off in the other direction_

" _Careful! There's another tripwire there that-" Ezra called but before he could warn me about the tripwire, I triggered it and a bucket filled with raven blue paint_

" _There's another trap there…" Ezra said_

" _Oh, this so not over…." I grumbled before storming off_

 **End of Flashback!**

Well that was how I got to know him, which of course sparked off a never ending rivalry between us but of course that stopped a few months ago….

 **Author's Notes: This now in third person**

7th June 5 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin)

3.00p.m – Imperial Academy

A green twi'lek was covering one of the hallway floors with grease,

"You know, if this plan fails, we are so dead right?" hera said through her comm. Link

"Yeah, I know. Just give me the signal when Tarkin walks down the hallway" Sabine said through her comm. Link

"Alright," Hera said as she finished covering the floor of grease

As soon as she finished covering the entire hallway floor with Grease, Hera heard someone mumbling curses

"Alright, he's coming. Get ready" Hera said

Tarkin who was walking down the hallway with a pile of paperwork that was practically blocking his view,

"GAAAH!" Tarkin yelled as he slipped on the grease

"Alright, go!" Hera said through her comm. link

"Principal Tarkin! Are you alright?" Hera said as she put up an act and began helping Tarkin to help pick up his paperwork

 **With Sabine….**

"Alright, time to get to work" Sabine said as she began to crawl through the Academy's vents

Soon enough she was directly above the Academy's Chemistry Lab which Ezra was in

"Zeb can you hand me that beaker?" Ezra asked

"Sure" Zeb said as he handed Ezra a beaker filled with red liquid

"Alright, it's now or never" Sabine said as she dropped a small blue crystal into the red beaker

"Okay, this should finish it" Ezra said as he dumped the beaker's contents into a chemistry apparatus that was in front of him

"Now, time to watch the show" Sabine said to herself

"Now where's my camera?" Sabine said to herself as she tried to find something inside her backpack

"Ah, here it- AHHHHHHH!" Sabine said just as the vent she was on gave way and caused to fall directly above Ezra

"What the-?! Oof!" Ezra exclaimed as Sabine landed directly on him

"Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark" Sabine said

Sabine was about to get up but she then realized she was directly on top of Ezra and their lips were literally centimeters away from each other

"Are you going to get off me?" Ezra asked

"Uh, Right!" Sabine said as she quickly got up

"What were you up in the vents" Ezra asked

"None of your business! Now, I've got to go" Sabine said as she tried to make a dash for the door but Erza stopped her and said, "Not until you answer my question, what were you doing up in the vents?"

"I said none of your Business! Now get out of my way!" Sabine said as she tried to push Ezra out of her way

"Uh, guys. I don't mean to interrupt your little quarrel but should the chemistry equipment be shaking like that?" Zeb asked as he pointed towards the Chemistry Apparatus that began to shake violently

"Uh-Oh" Sabine and Ezra said

3:05p.m - Imperial Academy hallways

"I appreciate the help Miss Syndulla, but I believe I can manage carrying all this paperwork to my office" Tarkin said

"No, I don't mind to help" Hera said as she struggled to keep the pile of paperwork from toppling over

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the chemistry lab that was behind them.

Ezra, Zeb and Sabine rushed out as the chemistry lab was engulfed in a red cloud

"Ah, Ezra, Sabine, my office, Now." Tarkin said as he pushed the door of his office open

"Yes Sir," They both said as they walked into Tarkin's office

3:10p.m – Principal Tarkin's office

"Alright, let's get this straight, it has been four entire months since you two became partners you had been at each other throats, even though both of you make a great team as the Academy's head prefects. This has got to stop" Tarkin said

"Well, he started it!" Sabine said

"What? Me? I said I was sorry about that incident on the first day!" Ezra said in defense

"Yeah, Sorry is isn't good enough after you ambushed me with paintballs, and dumped paint all over me" Sabine said

"I told you it was an accident!" Ezra exclaimed

"It took weeks just to get the paint off my hair!" Sabine exclaimed

"ENOUGH!" Tarkin yelled

"Clearly, you two will not sort your differences out, so I will. You'll be glad to know that I've spoken with your home room teachers and they have both agreed to forcing you two to become partners in every class for the next three weeks" Tarkin said

"What?! You can't be serious!" They both whined

"That's enough!" Tarkin exclaimed

"You're dismissed" Tarkin said

"Yes Sir," Ezra and Sabine said as they got and walked out of Tarkin's office

"This is all your fault" Ezra said

"No it isn't!" Sabine said

"Yes, it is!" Ezra said

"Four Weeks!" Tarkin shouted

 **Author's Notes: So how was that? I'm still debating on how the story should so tell me what you think in the review section.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes in the next chapter!**


	2. The Trip

**Author's Notes: Now, let me just get this straight, alright I plan on updating this story as much as I can but I now have two stories to work on, which soon will be three ( seizing control of my cousin's last remaining undeleted story, Collection of short stories, If you haven't checked that out, link is on my page). SO I will most likely only be able to work on one story chapter,** **per week** **so don't expect updates on my stories every week, and don't expect me to end on quickly, I plan on dragging them on for quite a while,**

8th June 5 BBY

7:30 a.m. Outside the Imperial Academy

Sabine and Hera were walking towards the Academy after they had just parked their speeder bikes

"Bloody hell" Sabine cursed as she remembered what Tarkin said yesterday

"You alright? You don't seem to happy today" Hera asked

"No, I just remembered that Tarkin is forcing to work with Ezra for the next four weeks" Sabine whined

"Cheer up your birthday is the end of this month you know, your turning sixteen" Hera said

"Yeah, till then I'll be suffering in torment next to Ezra" Sabine whined

"You know I actually don't understand why you're whining about this, you and Ezra make an excellent pair, you know you guys would make a good…." Hera said but she quickly slapped her hand in front of her mouth before she finished her sentence

"I and Ezra would make a great what?" Sabine asked as she stopped in her tracks

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Hera quickly said in defense

"No, you were about to say something what was it?" Sabine said

"Errr…Hey! Look Kanan is calling me, got to go!" Hera said as she quickly started running towards Kanan

"Hey! Spill! You were about to say something, what was it?!" Sabine exclaimed as she chased after Hera

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Hera said as she ushered Kanan down the Academy's hallway

"Wait, why are we running for Sabine?" Kanan asked as he was being ushered down the hallway by Hera

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Hera said as she made a sharp turn

 **(I am you from the future! Get that reference? References all over the place!)**

"Wait where are we-?" Kanan asked as he was suddenly pushed into a supply closet

Hera quickly shut the door behind them,

Before Kanan even got the chance to ask Hera anything else, she pressed her lips onto his, effectively silencing him just as Sabine ran past the closet

As soon as she heard Sabine run past the Supply closet, yelling her name, "HERA! GET BACK HERE!" She retracted from Kanan.

"Look, I'm sorry I just needed you to-" Hera apologized but before she could finish, Kanan pressed his lips onto hers which shocked her.

 **Alright, folks. Nothing to see here. This story is for Ezra and Sabine not them move along…..**

8:00 a.m – Imperial Academy Classroom 1A

"Unbelievable" Sabine said as she started to entered her classroom

"Ah, Miss Wren, good to see you arrived please take a seat" Miss Oswald greeted

"Yes, Miss" She said before taking a seat

Much to her dismay, Hera and Kanan were not in class,

"Great, first day of my torment and she's not even here to talk to" Sabine said

Like the old saying goes, Speak of the devil and he shall appear

As if Fate heard her and decided to ruin her day even more, Ezra had just walked in

"Ah, Mr. Bridger, you're just in time, please take a seat next to your new partner" Miss Oswald said as she pointed towards Sabine

"Yes, Miss" Ezra said

"Fantastic, you showed up. I was hoping you didn't" Ezra said as he sat down

"That's what I was counting on you" Sabine replied

"Miss Wren, Mr. Bridger, I do not want any talking in my class, you two love birds can get acquainted after my class" Miss Oswald said as the whole class was filled with giggles and chuckles

"Oh, I hate it when Tarkin gives her the right to use sarcasm" Sabine said as she buried her face in her homework

8: 15 a.m. – Imperial Academy Classroom 1A

"Alright class, please take out the potassium mixture and mix it with the sulphur before placing it on the Bunsen burner" Miss Oswald said

"Right, sulphur…." Sabine said as she rummaged through the test tubes filled with different chemicals

"Ah, Sulphur…" Sabine said as she held up a test tube containing a red powder

"That's not sulphur!" Ezra exclaimed as he tried to snatch the test tube away from Sabine

"Yes it is!" Sabine said as she pulled the test tube away from Ezra

"No it's not!" Ezra said as he tried to pull the test tube away from Sabine

"Let Go!" Sabine ordered

"Whatever you say" Ezra said with a smirk as he let go of the test tube making Sabine to fall back and the test tube to fly out of her hands and land into a beaker containing Alcohol, which caused it to explode and emit poisonous fumes

"Alright, Everyone out of the lab right now!" Miss Oswald yelled

Everyone quickly got out of the lab as it began to be filled with a hideous blue gas

Miss Oswald who was the last one to exit the lab, which caused her to appear completely blue from head to toe which caused the whole class to laugh,

Miss Oswald shot a stare and everyone shut their mouths, she soon turned to Ezra and Sabine, "Principal's office, NOW!" she yelled

 **(being blue and blue gas explosion was a reference to a Mr. Bean episode if you didn't get that, References all over the place!)**

"Yes, Miss." They both replied

8 : 30 a.m. – Principal Tarkin's Office

"Good to know that my plan isn't working and I've got a furious blue teacher waiting to snap my neck" Tarkin said with a tone of sarcasm

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tarkin asked

"We're Sorry?" they asked

"Forget my first plan, I've got a second plan" Tarkin said

"You know the camping trip that is on this weekend?" Tarkin asked

"Yeah….?" Sabine and Ezra answered with suspicion

"I'm sending you both there!" Tarkin exclaimed

"What?! No!" Sabine and Ezra whined

"Oh wait, I haven't got to the best part yet…." Tarkin said

8 : 35 a.m. – Outside of Principal Tarkin's Office

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sabine and Ezra exclaimed

 **(Again, references!)**

8: 50 a.m. – Imperial Academy Hallways

" So? How's Class?" a girl who had short brown hair asked

"Terrible, I had to sit next to Ezra, didn't Hera tell you?" Sabine asked as she opened her locker

"Terrible?" Jenna asked with a chuckle

"what's that supposed to mean?" Sabine asked with a threatening tone

"Nothing, but I don't see how it could be that terrible" Jenna asked as she took some books out of her locker

"That's not what was terrible, the part what was terrible was we blew the lab up and we are being forced to go to the camping trip this weekend" Sabine said as she slammed her locker shut

"Cool, we can share a tent" Jenna said with an enthusiastic tone

"Yeah, not happening. Guess what, Tarkin is forcing me and Ezra to share a tent

"Ewww...Gross" Jenna replied

"By the way, Have you seen Hera?" Sabine asked

"Nope!" Jenna suddenly exclaimed

"Jenna, are you hiding something?" Sabine asked with a suspicious tone

"Nope, definitely not hiding something about Hera!" Jenna exclaimed

Sabine shot her look, "She's hiding in the janitor's closet!" Jenna suddenly exclaimed

"HERA!" Sabine yelled before running off

As soon as she left, Hera who was hiding behind some of the lockers

"And you wonder why we don't trust you with secrets" Hera said

"I crack under pressure" Jenna said

"Anyways, I've got to get my books" Hera said as she unlocked her locker

As soon as she opened her locker, it exploded and splattered her face with orange paint

"She got me" Hera said

 **Author's Notes: Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Camp

**Author's Note: FREEDOM! FREEDOM! Sweet Freedom! Oh how I missed you, sweet com- Wait, how long have you been there? Well that was embarrassing….. Anyways, I'm back! Exams are over, CELEBRATE! Now, before I get on with the story. I'm looking at you Twats! No no no no no not you guys, please stay. No you twats! No not you Steve. No, I mean you twats! Yes you! Stop using guest accounts to spam the review section! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEED YOU TO DONALD TRUMP!**

9th June 5 BBY

4 : 00 p.m. – School bus

"So remind me again but why do you need my by your side all the time?" Jenna asked 

"That's because if I bump into Ezra, I will **STRANGLE** him and I do not need Tarkin to make things worse for me" Sabine said

"So…. I don't get to watch you and Ezra get mad at each other until one of you guys gets angry enough to pull out a gun and one of you end up on the other side of the planet again?" Jenna asked

"NO!" Sabine yelled

"But I brought my camera to record it this time!" Jenna said

"JENNA!" Sabine yelled

"Fine" Jenna said as she slouched back in her seat

The bus had arrived at Malaya forest and the students got off.

5 : 00 p.m. – Campsite

"This is unfair Miss Oswald! What did we do to you?" Ezra whinned

"You have got to be kidding me" Sabine said

"I don't care what you think, I'm still mad at both of you for turning me BLUE so I'm putting both of you on fishing duty" Miss Oswald said

"But Miss Oswald-" They both whined

"No buts!" She said as she pointed at the river

"Yes Miss" They both said in defeat

They both went to get some fishing rods and headed towards the river

"This is all your fault" Ezra said

"No it isn't" Sabine said

"Yes it is, you had to make the whole chem lab explode" Ezra said

"And you were the one who placed paint bombs in my locker!" Sabine exclaimed

"Do you two never stop fighting?" Zeb asked

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked

"Miss Furious, sent me to make sure you two don't end up fighting and one of doesn't end up on the other end of the planet" Zeb said

" It won't happen" Sabine said with a reassuring tone

"Really, I was hoping it would so I could record it and upload it on the internet" Zeb said

"ZEB!" They both yelled

" What did I say?" Zeb said with a tone of amusement

Sabine growled at him before turning the other way and headed towards the riverbank

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Zeb said before moving to the side to barely avoid a rock which Sabine threw at him in anger

"Heh Heh" Zeb chuckled in amusement as he watched Sabine kick a log in anger and frustration

"Be Nice" Ezra said

"Why? Do you care about her? Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Zeb teased

"Ew, No! It's just mean" Ezra said

"Whatever you say, lover boy" Zeb teased

"Quit it. Now c'mon, if we don't catch any fish, Miss Furious is going to snap our necks" Ezra said changing the topic

Both of them sat down by the riverbank and tossed their lines in and waited for a fish to bite

Sabine who was still a "tad bit" mad, constantly lifted her line out of the water before throwing it back in, forcefully trying to catch the fish

They waited there for a long two hours in absolute silence with no success,

The night was dark and silent as they waited for fish. After a while, Ezra got up and said to them, "Let's just tell Miss Oswald that there is nothing here"

"Wait! I got something!" Sabine exclaimed as she began to pull her line back in excitement. The fish however was not going to give up so easily and seemed to put up a really tough fight

"Do you need any help?" Zeb asked

"Yes I would like some!" Sabine exclaimed as she struggled to try and catch the fish

"Hey, maybe we can use this" Ezra said as he pulled out an old looking blaster out of his backpack

"What is it?" Zeb asked

"It's supposed to be some sort of stun gun" Ezra said

"Perfect, Hand me it" Zeb said as he took the blaster from Ezra

"Hurry up! I don't think I can keep this fish at bay much longer!" Sabine exclaimed

Zeb aimed the blaster at the fish and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Uh, how do you get this thing to work?" Zeb asked

"Hold on, I've got the manual" Ezra said as he began flipping through the pages of a manual

"Ah, to charge stun beam please hold trigger for 5 seconds" Ezra said

Zeb did what Ezra told him to and attempted to pull the trigger again but still nothing happened

"Fire already! I can't keep this fish at bay forever you know!" Sabine exclaimed

"Just give it to me" Ezra said as he tried to grab the blaster from Zeb

"Hey! I got it!" Zeb said

"No you don't! Now give it to me!" Ezra said as he tried to forcefully grab the blaster from Zeb

They kept on fighting for control of the blaster before Ezra accidentally fired the blaster which ricocheted off the supply crate, off a conveniently placed metal plate and hit Sabine in the back, causing her to fall into the shallow river

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled

"He did it!" Ezra and Zeb yelled at the same time as they pointed at each other

"Ezra you idiot! What did you do to me?! I can't move my limbs!" Sabine yelled

"Uh, I'm sure the effects will where off in a few minutes" Ezra said

Zeb who picked up the stun gun's manual, said " effects of stun gun include : loss of limb control, insomnia, drowsiness, hallcuinations and loss of control of tongue"

"Wvhat?!" Sabine yelled already losing the ability to speak

"Ezva I'm gona kil you" Sabine said slurring with her words

" Relax, I'm sure they'll wear off soon enough" Ezra said

"Effects last up to two hours" Zeb read

"EZVRA!" Sabine yelled trying to get to her feet

She tried to get onto her feet but was unable to before falling into the river yet again

" Alright, Zeb let's help her up" Ezra said

" I vont zeed uor elp!" Sabine yelled, well at least tried to

"Look we need to sneak back to camp undetected or Miss Oswald is going to kill us" Ezra said

"And clearly you're in no shape to do that" Ezra said

"Ves I zam!" She yelled as she tried to get to her feet again before collapsing into the river again

"Alright Zeb, you grab her by the right arm while I grab her by the left" Ezra said as he walked towards her

"Right, let's get you back to camp" Ezra said as he placed Sabine's left arm around his shoulders to support her

"Zey, looook zhere'z tzo off Zebb" Sabine said

"What?" Zeb asked

"Well, good to know that the hallucinations kicked in" Ezra said with a tone of sarcasm

"Now, c'mon. Let's get back to camp before nightfall" Ezra said

Zeb placed Sabine right arm around his shoulders to support her before asking "Ezra?"

"Yes?" Ezra asked

"Which way is back to camp?" Zeb asked

"….well this is great, we're lost!" Ezra exclaimed with sarcasm

Campsite – 8 : 50 p.m.

"Where are we?" Sabine asked

"Almost back at camp" Ezra said

Suddenly, Zeb's stomach grumbled, Ezra looked at him

"Sorry, wish I had eaten something" Zeb said

"Just keep it under control for a bit more longer, we can't let Miss Oswald find us" Ezra said as they walked towards the camp

"Just a bit more furth- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeb said before they triggered a tripwire which caused them to be incased within a net that hung from a nearby tree

"And that class is how you catch latecomers" Miss Oswald said as she stepped out of the darkness

"You know for chemistry teacher, she knows a lot about survival" Zeb said

"That is correct mister Orrelios, and do you know what else is important for survival?" Miss Oswald asked

"Uhh…..Food?" Ezra asked

"That is correct Mr. Bridger, something which you failed to collect" Miss Oswald said

"So guess what's the punishment?" Miss Oswald asked

"get sent back home?" Sabine asked

" No, I think I'll save that for a surprise" Miss Oswald said

"Now," Miss Oswald said as she turned and faced the rest of the class

"Who wants to whack the piñata?" She asked

 **Author's Note : So how was it? Now, Important announcement. I am running out of ideas for this story. Yeah I know, reboots story, doesn't know what to write after three chapters. Shut up. Anyways, just send any ideas you have for the story in the review section.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Details for Adoption

**Author's Note : Yes, I know i haven't been updating this story for bloody ages but that's because I've been really busy lately in the recent months, and i haven't been able to write any new chapters. My holidays are quite busy as well so i haven't been able to write much but i did try to write a new chapter, a super long and good one that was supposed to make up for the lack of updates but i learned a lesson on why i can't do that...**

 **And I'll sum that lesson in just six words, just six.**

 **SLEEP DEPRIVATION IS A FUCKING BASTARD!**

 **I spent about a couple of hours working on the chapter when i fell asleep on my laptop and then just by my fuckin' luck i accidentally hit the power button and send the computer's RAM to hell along with all my bloody progress and generally i couldn't give a bloody fuck about rewriting about two hours of work so i'm writing this to say...**

 **This story is up for adoption as i don't want to hold this story for too long as a lot of people seem to want to know how this would go but i clearly don't have the bloody time to deal with this so i'd rather someone else help finish this story.**

 **For any further details please PM me.**


End file.
